My Month With Austin
by KindaKuromi
Summary: Ally Dawson is unwillingly and subconsciously sold in her school's auction to fundraise money for a music program to the highest bettor. He turns out to be none other then Mr. Popular, Austin Moon. Not only must she spend a day with him, but a whole month. Though it may not be as bad as she think...or it could be just as bad...!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is my fist fan fiction. Please review and tell me what you guys think of this story. I hope you guys enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Austin and Ally I just own the plot to this story **

* * *

**Ally POV:**

"Trish, really." I said as I looked on the new stain on my dress that was made by Trish and some grape juice. I know she isn't the best waitress and has spilled things on me plenty of other times but really did she have to spill something on my favorite white dress. Note to self don't wear anything white around Trish. "Do you know how hard it is to get grape juice out of a white dress?"

"Look don't worry Ally I have a quick solution." Trish then pulled out a red knee length dress. "Isn't that one of dress the are going to auction off today?" I asked curiously.

"What? No...maybe. Look they have so many dresses I'm sure they won't miss one. Also I don't think you want to continue volunteering and helping with the auction in a stained dress." Trish had a point.

"Wait, wouldn't that be stealing. I never stole anything in my life." I started to panic and chew my hair as I did when I was nervous.

"Chill you can think of it as borrowing it. Just for a while. When it's time to auction off the dress you can come back changed into your stained dress and no one will know. " She said smiling at her plan.

"Okay I guess that plan can work." I went to the bathroom and changed. The dress was gorgeous. Now I just had to make sure no stains appeared on this dress.

The rest of the auction went on as normal. Many students and adults were biding on paintings, coupons, instruments, some jewelry and some clothing. This whole auction was a fun-raiser to raise money for the school's music program. The student console at Marino high hosted it all. They surprisingly got a lot of people to sponsor and donate stuff. Their goal was to at least raise $15,000 dollars, which was pretty close to what they had. I'm sure once the auction off the big prize of the night and the dress that I'm wearing they will be sure reach the amount they need.

Speaking of which, I should probably change back into my stained dress. As I was about to change Trish ran up to my trying to catch her breath. "Trish what's wrong" I said almost panicking.

"Come with me. There is no time to explain. You're my BFF that would do anything to help a friend right?" Was this a tricky question? I have a feeling I'm going to do something I'll so regret.

Trish pulled me and pushed me into the curtains. "Wait. Trish what are you doing." I turned around and saw a crowd of people staring at me. All eyes were on me. For a girl with stage fright this is the worst thing that could have happened. I just stood there frozen in utter shock.

Then announcer who was the Student council president said, "And now for one the final things of the night to be auctioned of is Ms. um... Ally Dawson." Okay correction this is the worst thing that could happen. I'm not some item to be sold or this case auctioned off to. I never agreed to this. I was about to say something but I just stood there in shock. Well don't judge I have stage fright so I just stood there. "Okay do I hear 500"

"1,000" one man said. Then the bidding kept going we were already at 5,000 dollars. Though one man in the back of the room stood up. He bet "$10,000" dollars. I looked at him. He was wearing a letterman jacket and he had blond hair. Wait that is that Austin Moon? The player, Mr. popular. No it can't be I must be hallucinating. Maybe this is all a dream or nightmare in my case that I'll wake up from shortly. Why was he here? More importantly why was he willing to pay 10,00 dollars for me. The room was silent. You could hear small whispers within the crowd.

"Sold to Mr. Austin Moon. Please pick up your prize at the end of the auction. "Those were the last words I herd before I was escorted off stage.

"Trish you have a lot of explaining to do." I yelled backstage. I was furious.

"Hey Ally" Trish said as she gave me an awkward smile.

Oh she was going to get a piece of my mind.

"I'm not an item. You can auction off people who don't even know they are be auctioned off." I stated furiously.

"I know but I forgot to look for a model and you were the closest girl I could fine. I didn't want to get fired from my volunteering job. I need the hours. Anyway its only one night for a good cause." Okay even though that may be true I still refuse. Then Trish pulled out the puppy dog eyes. Don't fall for it Ally. Uh no I refuse top fall be tricked.

"Fine one date that's it. At least it is only one day." Dang it I fell for her puppy dog eyes.

"Actually it's a month" Austin said making me turn around. I really wasn't in the mood to meet a guy that just technically bought me. Or should I say a date with me.

"What?" I said. He had to be lying. Right? There is no way he's telling the truth.

"You know you should really realize what you sign of for." He smirked at me. The nerve of that boy. "I didn't sign up for this. Just leave me alone. Why are you are even her." "Duh to collect my prize" he said as he winking at me. OMG I never had a boy wink at mer. focus Ally stay on topic. "In your dreams." I refuse to be some one else prize that just cruel and demeaning.

"Well I could always ask for a refund and the school wont have a music program. Its up to you." I hate how I barley knew this guy except from what I herd around school, I'm sure he barley knew me but he knew bringing up the music program would make me want to volunteer.

"Fine one month no more"

"No less." HE said.


	2. Chapter 2 (Day 1)

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favored this story. I got a positive response from the ones who reviewed so I did my best to update ASAP like you guys requested. Also since I'm a very impatient person who hates waiting for stories. I thought you guys might be the same way. Don't forget to review. So here are the shout outs, disclaimer, and the story:**

**Shout-outs to everyone who reviewed my first story:**

**SHADOW1999: glad I could make your day**

**SnookieB123**

**R5AAFan**

**LoveShipper**

**And all the Guest**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally though they are on of my OTP. Now no more blabbering on to the story…so yup…**

* * *

I was going to walk away from Austin, but he pulled me back. We came face to face with each other.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused. Jerking my arm away from his grasp.

"Hey um Trish tell Mr. President I'm collecting my prize and leaving with her." Austin said in a serious and calm voice.

"Wait there just one minute buddy. I'm no one's prize. Yes I may be guilted into being yours for a month so you don't refuse to give the money to the music program, but that doesn't make me a prize. Prizes are items and if you haven't noticed I'm not an item. I'm a human being." I said this in a very serious tone. I was about to walk away till Austin grabbed my arm once again and stopped me. Why did he like grabbing arms so much?

"Alright Trish well me and Ally shall be going." Austin started dragging me by the arm. Once again with the pulling or dragging of the arm.

"Hey wait! I'm not going anywhere with you!" I said stand my ground.

Trish decided to speak up for me. She could actually be quit scary at times. Especially when she wanted something. Though this was not one of those times. "Okay well just make sure to also drop her of at school. Have fun you to. Also don't stay up to late. Remember we all have school tomorrow." That's all she said winking at us. Really? What happen to my super loud mouth, protective best friend? She sounded more like protective that encourages her child to go out and have fun.

Austin dragged me by the arm out of school building and into the school parking lot. We stopped in font of a black motorcycle. Austin waved a helmet in front of my face. There was no way I was going on that death trap. You know how many people die on motorcycles?

"Come on Ally. Safety first." He said giving me a slight smile.

"You must really be insane. What makes you that I'll ride that death trap? Much less with someone like you who dragged me out of my volunteering job and called me a prize." I was expecting him to be angry with me or fight back at me with insults. Though he did the opposite. He just began to chuckle.

"Look Ally I'm sorry for calling you a prize. I didn't mean to offend you. I just thought we would go and grab a bite to eat. Also the auction is almost done anyway I didn't think they would miss you too much by helping out on clean up duty." He said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever. I'm not hungry anyway." I was about to walk back into the school building until my stomach began to grumble. I really hope he didn't hear that.

"Well I believe your stomach begs to differ." He handed me a helmet and pointed to my stomach.

"Okay fine, but my month with you begins today." I said as I checked my watch.

"Why are you checking your watch?" He asked as he climbed on his motorcycle.

"Because at 7:29 in a month from now this whole this will be over. Understand?"

"You really want this month to fly by don't you?" I just send him a glare. He of course just laughed. "Alright I get your point. Just get on so we can go."

I sighed and climbed on his bike. "This is safe right?"

"Of course Ally. Just trust me. Also you'll be safe as long as you hold on tight to my waist."

"Austin I barely know you. Yet you are asking me to trust you. All I know about you are some rumors I herd about you at school and they don't make you seem very trust worthy. Also I'm not holding on to your waist"

"Okay suit yourself." He began to turn on the motorcycle. I found myself burying my head in the back of his shoulders. I also tightened my grip on his waist. The motorcycle was going super fast. I felt like at any moment my life could be gone. Though the wind did feel nice.

I felt like it took us an eternity to get to the restaurant though Austin said it only took us 20 minutes.

I handed Austin his helmet and quickly walked inside the Italian restaurant. The hostess escorted Austin and I to a booth in the back. We sat down and looked through the menu. Our waiter came shortly after to take our orders

"So do you know what you want Ally?" Austin asked.

"I'll have ice tea and a plate of classic spaghetti." I told the waiter as I handed him my menu.

"I'll have a coke and some meat lovers lasagna." Austin said also handing our waiter the menu. The waiter left soon after.

"So Ally do you want to play 20 question?" Austin asked pleading like a little child.

"Hm? Why don't we not play 20 questions?" I said in an emotionless tone.

"Oh come it will be lot of."

"No thanks. I don't want to answer or ask you 20 questions. Way too many questions."

"But it will be a lot of fun Ally. If you don't want to play 20 questions then lets play 30 questions."

"Austin I don't know if you know how to count or not, but 30 questions is worse the 20 questions."

"Come on Ally. Pretty please." He began pouting his lower lip and batting his eyelashes.

"Fine. Let's play, but I ask the first question." He nodded in excitement. "Okay why did you bet on me at the auction?" This was my perfect opportunity to find out.

"Well, you don't waste anytime. You just get straight to the point." He said awkwardly ribbing the back of his neck.

"Well I'm a straightforward girl" I said unamused.

"To be completely honest you looked so awkward on stage I wanted to know more about. Considering you we don't talk I decided this would be my best way to get to know you-" I place my finger over his lips to shush him.

"Look I don't want to hear anymore since that is all bull. We both know that probably a modified line from every cliché romantic film."

"Well I guess we shall have to find out if I'm telling the truth or my true reason later on. Now my turn why did you participate in the auction?" He asked curiously.

I began explaining to him how I only came there to volunteer. I explained everything from having grape juice spilled on my dress into Trish leading me on stage. He laughed at my explanation.

"Won't you parents be mad that you spent 10,000 dollar on a girl you will only get for a month?"

"No, my parents are actually loaded. Beside my parent are happy to support the music program and are true romantic at hearts." What doe being a true romantic have to do with anything?

"Okay then why do you drive a motorcycle if you are so loaded?" I mean I thought if he were so wealthy he would be driving a car.

"One question at a time. You do realize how this game works right. I ask a question then you ask a question." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Well clearly since someone didn't answer my first question, I believed it was only fair to ask two in a row." Hey I was the one playing fair here.

"Okay fine. Well being loaded doesn't mean I can't drive a motorcycle. Motorcycles can actually be expensive."

Then our waiter came to our table with our food and drinks. We spent the whole time eating and continuing the game of twenty questions.

I found out he sleeps with a bear called Sargent Bearington. His favorite color is yellow. He can play basically any musical instrument including a trumpet through another trumpet. He has dated an obsessive girl named Brooke who still sends him at least 50 texts per day. His parents own the biggest mattress store in Miami (Moon's Mattress kingdom). He has lived in Miami his whole life, doesn't have any sibling and his best friend is a guy named Dez. His worst subject is Chemistry, and his best subject is Music. He's a fan of the Zalien genre and he loves pancakes.

Unfortunately for me he found out some information about me. How I love school (which was no secret), my favorite color is purple, I love Italian food, I don't have a favorite subject, I have no siblings, my dad owns Sonic Boom my best friend is Trish, I hate the beach, I love pickles, geese are awesome, and that I write music.

I offered to pay for dinner, but Austin refused to let me pay. He stated his parents raised him to never let the lady pay. I tried arguing with him but it was useless.

We left the restaurant and walked over to Austin's motorcycle. I put on the same helmet Austin handed me earlier. We both got on his bike.

"I know you like burying your head on the back of my shoulders, but your going to have stop just for this ride so you can guide me to where you live." Austin said turning his head back to face me.

"I figured considering you don't know where I live and your taking me home. Also FYI, it is not that I like burying my head on the back of your shoulders. I just want to anything possible to avoid getting any sort of dust in my eyes."

When I arrived home I gave Austin his helmet back.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow" I said awkwardly weaving at him.

"Yup see you tomorrow. Oh and Ally don't forget we still never finished our game of 20 questions." He said.

"Well we still asked each other a lot of questions." I did answer a lot of question. Sure there were simple or basic question, but they weren't too emotional which I liked.

"I guess we did, But I think we should finish the rest of the questions some time this month. Goodnight Ally." Austin said before he drove off.

When he left I walked inside my house. I guess one day down the rest of a month to go. Wait a minute did I just go on a date with Austin Moon. Or did we just grab a bite to eat as friends. Greaty, great, great.


	3. Chapter 3 (Day 2)

**Hey guys thanks so much. Everyone who is reading, reviewing, favored, or is following this story is awesome. I love reading everyone's review on this story. I decided I'll probably post another chapter tomorrow either early in the morning or when I get home from school because you guys are awesome and I want to give candy grams but I can't. So you guy will have settle with a new chapter. Don't forgive to review ;)**

**Disclaimer: See if I was a super villain I wouldn't take over the world. I would prefer to own Austin and Ally since I unfortunately don't.**

* * *

**(Day 2) **

**Ally POV:**

The next morning I walked into Marino high and headed straight for my English AP class. On place I'm safe from seeing Austin. I took my usual seat in the very back of the classroom. Class wouldn't begin for another few minutes so I decided to put my ear buds on and listen to some songs on my phone. Though a few minutes later they were yanked out of my ear.

"Hey what gives?" I said before realizing the person who yanked my earphones out of my ears was none other then Trish. "Oh its you. Hey Trish." I changed my tone of voice from being very annoyed to being casual and slightly friendly.

"You have to tell me everything that happened on your date last night." I gave my overly excited best friend a confused looked. "You know your date with Austin." I quickly shushed her.

"Shhh. Trish we don't need the whole world finding out that I went out with Austin yesterday. Any ways I'm not even sure it was a date." I spent a lot of time wondering if it really was a date or two people grabbing a bite to eat.

"Well you better get use to the whole world knowing about you and Austin. I mean you are technically his for a month." Eh chills ran up my back at the fact of being with Austin for a whole month. "Ally if it wasn't a date the what exactly was it?" She asked in a curious voice.

"I don't actually know. Two people grabbing a bite two eat?" That's not a date right? Why does it even matter if it was a date? I shouldn't even be caring.

"Stop being in denial Ally it was a sate. I mean you practically just gave me the definition of a date. Did he pay for your meal?"

"Yes?"

"Did you find out anything new that you didn't know about him before?"

Memories of playing twenty questions started appearing in my head. "Well I gess.."

"Did he learn anything about you?"

"Sadly."

"Okay now for the most important question. Was there any form of physical contact? Did you guys hug? Did he kiss you? Did you guys hold hands?"

I was about to say no. Then I remembered that I did burry my head on the back of his shoulders and I held on to his waist. I did realize my checks had gain a some redness though Trish did.

"OMG! He you had some sort of physical contact. You have to tell me Ally. You are so blushing." I hated how Austin was gaining that effect on me. It was annoying. I probably was just blushing because I'm cold. Right?

Though I was saved by the bell from having to answer Trish's question. Our teacher, Mr. Clark walked into the classroom getting ready to begin the lesson.

He looked up at me with a confused expression. "Ally, you aren't in my class?"

"I have been in your class since school started I said."

"No Ms. Dawson. I checked my roster this morning. You have health right now in the room across from our." He had to be joking there must be some mistake. I didn't have health till after lunch. "I'm afraid you'll have to pick up your stuff and leave to go to your correct class." Mr. Clark said.

I sighed and picked up my stuff. I walked up to the door across from my AP English class. I would have to talk and figure out how and why my classes got switched after school.

I walked into the health class. The teacher was talking to the class till she saw me open the door. "Ah there you are Ally. Glad you could join us. Please take a seat next to Mr. Moon in the back." The teacher then returned to talk to the class.

"Hey Ally I was starting to worry. I was thinking that you were sick or something." Austin said as a sat in the desk next to him.

"You wouldn't have anything to do with me switching classes would you?"

"When I realized we only had two classes together I decided I needed to change that." He said giving me an innocent smile.

"Don't you need my consent to get my classes changed?"

"You would be surprised how easily it is to bribe the school with money. Also I wouldn't bother trying to change your classes or the music program will be 10,000 dollars short." I have come to an honest conclusion. Austin has been put in my life to cause me pure pain and torture.

"Well you sure put a lot of thought into this whole plan." Also why he still holding the 10,000 dollars above my head. If I didn't care so much for the music program I would have so been done with Austin.

"Of course. You should be honored I spent that much time thinking about you" he while giving me a small wink.

"Either that or disgusted." I said.

"Well I didn't have much of a choice. You aren't a very easy person to talk to. Plus this way can spend more time together." He passed me my new schedule that matched Austin's perfectly Except for one class, which was music.

"Great. Just great." Luckily the bell had rung and I jetted of to my next class, which was now chemistry.

The rest of my classes until lunch went on the same. Austin sat next to me in every, and I mean every class. He kept trying to talk to me or pass me notes but I kept using the excuse that I was trying to pay attention to the teacher, which he surprisingly respected.

Then lunch came around the corner. I ran to the lunchroom hoping to avoid Austin. I spotted Trish and sat with her in our usual table. I explained to Trish about how Austin bribed the office into changing my classes and what happened in each class with him.

"Some one likes you" Trish sung joyfully.

"You are crazy. I don't like him." I said in defense.

"I said someone likes you. Not that you like them." She said giving me a small smile. I was just glad he wasn't in the cafeteria. Though I think I may have just been jinxed because then Austin and a few of his buddies came to our lunch table.

"Hey so this is your new girlfriend, man" one Austin's friend said.

"Yup." He said as he pulled me close to him and wrapped his arm around my waist. I tried to push him off until he bent down and whispered in my ear.

"10,000 dollars" is all he said and I knew exactly what he meant by it. This was blackmail.

I faked a smile at his friends and then back at Austin. I wonder if killing him in his sleep would be too much. No, but then he would come back and haunt me.

"Well I better start heading over to my next class" I said wanting to get away from Austin.

"Do you want me to walk you babe." Austin asked me.

"No I'm good don't worry about me. I'll see you at class." I said do my best to ditch Austin.

My last two classes were English and music. Austin still sat next to me in English and tried to pass me notes, which I kept returning. I kept glancing at the clock hoping this class so I would be free. Free of Austin and I could mark another day off my month sentence with Austin.

The bell eventually rang and I jetted off to music class. Free at last. One more class and then I can go home and forget about Austin until tomorrow.

In music class our teacher, Mrs. Swan, came in super overjoyed. She said, "Okay everyone gather around. I want to introduce a few extra special students we will have in this class. All you talented songwriters will be collaborating with a performer to write a song with them and preform a duet with. All this month will also have activities plan for you and your partner to do together. I'll begin reading off who you are paired with so when they come in you know who to look for and great."

She began to read off the pairs from her clipboard

"Kira and Trent

Cassidy and Dallas

Marcus and Daisy

Josh and Miranda

Austin and Ally…."

Then my mine went blanked. Breathe in and out. This doesn't necessarily mean it's the Austin that I'm forced to date this month right?

When Mrs. Swan finished reading off the names she opened the door and a bunch of preforming students entered the classroom. Just my luck Austin had to be one of those. He spotted me and walked up to me.

"Fancy meting you here partner" He said winking at me again.

"Did you have anything to do with the combining of classes or the partners?" I said to him.

"Surprisingly not this time. I'm innocent I promise. It's a sign of fate." Ya whatever. I still believe he must have bribed our teachers as well. "So do you want to start coming up with ideas today. We can go to my house if you would like." He said as he smiled at me. I never noticed how white his teeth were. Wait focus Ally.

"Um I don't feel like working or coming up with ideas today. Tomorrow we can start if you. I just have to go home right after school today." Today there were enough bombs of surprises dropped on me today. I was afraid if I spent more time with him then more surprises would come out.

"Okay. Sure. Do you need a ride home?" He asked.

"No thanks I'm good." The bell rang and I went on my bicycle and started ridding home. This sure was going to be on very long month.


	4. Chapter 4 (Day 3)

**Happy Valentine's Day you guys ;) Here's the new chapter. I hope you guys like it and I added a corny joke because they are awesome. I hope you like it. Please review. Sorry I planned to update this story earlier today but when I got home my Wi-Fi wasn't working so I had to go to my aunt's house and use her Wi-Fi. I promised you guys I would upload today so I did that. I'm just sorry it's late**

**Corny Joke: How did Harry Potter get down the hill? Running, JK Rowling. LOL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything else that seems familiar in this story**

* * *

**(Day 3)**

I woke up to a knock on my door. First I though I was just dreaming and I tried to go back to bed since my alarm didn't ring. Then I heard the knock again. I got up from my bed went to open the door.

When I opened the door I noticed a blond haired boy standing in front of my door. "What are you of all people doing here this early in the morning?" I asked almost half asleep. It was bad enough he was a pain at school and now he's at my house. Great (please note the sarcasm).

"Hey Ally, I'm fine thanks for asking." I rolled my eyes at Austin. "Oh, before I forget. I got you these." He handed me a bouquet of red roses and a teddy bear. "Happy Valentine's Day, Ally!" With everything going on I totally forgot it was Valentine's Day.

"Thanks?" I said as I awkwardly grabbed the roses and bear he handed to me.

"I didn't know what was your favorite animal is so I went the classic teddy bear also Um Ally are you planning to go to school like that." I looked down at my baggy shirt and PJ shorts.

"I have enough time to change before school starts."

"Ally I don't know if you realized this, but school starts in like 10 minutes."

"WHAT? My alarm didn't go off." I started to panic. I didn't want to be late today. I hate being late to school. I ran upstairs to my bedroom and changed into a black pair of skinny jeans and a red peplum top. I ran back down stairs grabbed my backpack and a granola bar and jetted out the door "Shoot. I'll never be able to make it to school on my bicycle before the bell rings."

"Then why don't we ditch." Austin said. I completely forgot about him while I was panicking."

"Shoot. I'll never be able to make it to school on my bicycle before the bell rings."

"Then why don't we ditch." Austin said. I completely forgot about him while I was panicking?"

"Are you crazy? Why should we ditch?" I mean I have never ditched a class. There were days I would fake being sick to get out of P.E. and be late to some classes, but I never ditched.

"Well Ally if today is going to be like Valentine's Day last year then each teacher will spend all of their class period talking about the holiday so we won't even miss much." Austin said.

"Okay maybe your right, but still what if the teacher assigns a project or we miss something important in class. Then what do we do?" I did not plan on failing any class because I ditched school with him.

"Come on Ally we can always email our teachers and ask them if we missed anything important. It will be lots of fun. Just trust me." There was a long pause. I mean I really didn't want to go to school and hear each teachers stories of how their wife dumped them, how they have no one special to share this holiday with or how amazing there husband is.

Austin broke the silence though. He said, "Ally if you don't have fun today then I'll leave you alone for the rest of the month and stop blackmailing you with the 10,000 dollars for the music program. Plus I'll even ask." It wasn't such a bad deal. It sounds like the heavens are finally listening to my prayers.

"All I have to do is not have on bit of fun and everything is over and goes back to the way things use to be."

"Yes but that means you have to listen to me without complaints and if I see you have the slightest bit of fun ditching with me then I win. Deal?" He held out his hand for me to make the deal official, which I shook.

"So what are we doing?" I asked.

"It's a surprise come on." He grabbed my hand and led me to his vehicle that thankfully was not his motorcycle.

We got into the car and just listened to music the whole time Austin was driving. When we arrived at our destination (the Pierre) we got out of the car.

"Looks like we aren't the only people who decided to ditch." Austin said to me as he was pointing to many couple displaying public displays of affection.

"Basically everyone here is either friends or couples." It kind of made me wonder what category Austin and me feel into. "

"Wondering what category we fall into?" He said.

"Did you just read my mind?" Please don't be a mind reader was the only thought repeating in my head.

"No, you facial expression says it all."

"Oh." That was a tad embarrassing. I just shrugged the idea off and decided not to ask. I mean I guess we would be considered dating since when someone is auctioned off it's for a date and since in my situation it's for a month then I believe we are dating. He did call me his girlfriend. Another thing I shouldn't be caring about yet I still am.

"Come on lets go see a movie." He started walking to the small theater that was play a special selection of classic romance movies. "What do you want to watch?" Austin asked.

"A Walk to Remember." I said without taking a second to think about it.

"Okay I will go get the tickets." He went to buy the tickets. Since there wasn't a big line he returned to me shortly. "Do you want to get anything like popcorn, candy, soda?" He offered.

"Sure how about some sour patch kids and popcorn." I was always a pure sucker for sour patch kids. We headed over to the concession stand and bought a bucket of popcorn, some sour patch kids, skittles, and a large soda.

During the movie Austin and me wee both silent till he used the oldest trick in the book. He pretended to yawn and tried putting his arm around me.

"Don't you dare wrap that arm around or I will make sure you aren't able to have any children." I said not keeping my eyes off the movie screen.

"Okay sorry. My bad I was just stretching. No need to take extreme measures" He placed his arm on his lap. The arm trick may have worked yesterday but not today. The rest of the movie went on with no interruptions.

When the movie was over me and Austin left the theater. "Did you like the movie?" I asked.

"Considering I'm a true romantic at heart. I loved it, but that just a secret between us." I smiled. I was nice seeing him admit the truth.

"Should we grab something to eat?" I asked.

"Come on I know this great restaurant. Just follow me."

The restaurant was an old classic 50's diner. The waitresses were on skates and in poodle skirts. Famous artists' posters were plastered all over the restaurant. Eventually we were both seated in a table.

"So you asked me if I like the movie, but I have to ask you, did you have fun at the movies?" Austin asked.

"Well the fact that you used the oldest flirting trick in the book so no." I refuse to admit I'm having fun. All I had to do was avoid admitting I'm having fun and then I won't even finish this month with him and my life can return to the way it use to be.

"You I'll make you admit you are having some fun this Valentine's Day." Then he looked through his menu trying to decide what he wants to eat. I did the same.

Our waitress came and to our table and asked for out orders. At the same time Austin and I said "A classic cheeseburger, side of fries, and a coke."

"I've seen couples come in and out of here today, but you guys are the cutest. I'll bring your order right out." The waitress said.

"Great minds think alike Ally." He said giving me a warm smile.

"Um that's a debatable topic." I said playfully. Then my phone began to buzz. "I have to take this," I said making my way outside the diner.

"Hey Dad." I said answering my phone.

"Ally can you come straight home after school I need to talk to you." My father said on the phone.

"Ya I'll be home shortly actually. I'll see you when you get home." I hung up the phone.

I walked back into the diner. I had to cut this ditch day short with Austin. I needed to get home as soon as I could. I saw he was already starting to eat his cheeseburger and fires.

"Hey Austin time's up. I have to go home" I said in a serious tone.

"Is everything okay?" He asked in a concern tone.

"I don't know. We will have to forfeit our little deal for the time being."

"Ya okay. I ask for some to go boxes so you can eat in the car."

"Thanks."

The car ride on our way back home was silent again, but this time because I was eating and Austin didn't disturb me. No music was playing. You only heard the sound of me chewing and the engine of the car. When we arrived I quickly got out of the car. I looked up at the sky admiring the clouds.

"Having fun watching the clouds, Dawson?" Austin asked.

"Yup well I better go inside. Thanks again for the lift see you on Monday." I started walking up to my front door then Austin got out of the car and chased me.

"Do you realize what you just said?"

"Thanks?" I answered confused.

"No, you said you had fun watching the clouds. That wasn't part of the agenda but you admitted to having fun today. Even if it was just watching clouds. See no need to reschedule our deal. Looks like your still stuck with me for a month." He gave me the biggest smile and hugged me. I froze there for a second then I snapped back into reality.

"Great" I said sarcastically. "You should also respect a person's personal bubble."

"Sorry. I should probably get inside, but first let me give you my number." He handed me a piece of paper with his number on it. "We never worked on ideas for the song so I decided if your not busy this weekend you can call me and can work together." He gave me a smirk.

"Oh I completely forgot about the project. Uh I'll call you if I have time" I said shoving the piece of paper in my pocket.

"Well better let you go inside, but at least call me and tell if everything is okay Ally. I don't want to worry about you. Happy Valentine's Day. " Before I could question him and asked him what he meant he got in his car and drove off.

Today was an interesting Valentine's Day. I still don't know if it was in a good or bad way. Unfortunately it seems like I will still be stuck with Austin, but I fell like maybe it won't fully be bad? Maybe? Maybe not? Well I guess only time shall tell.


	5. Chapter 5 (Day 4)

**Glad many of you like the story and are reviewing, favoring, and following it. I really like reading everyone's reviews. You guys are all amazing and my inspiration for writing. I also hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Corny Joke: You want to hear a pizza joke? Never mind, it's pretty cheesy. HAHA (I saw this joke on a popsicle stick and decided to share it with you guys since I'm such a big fan of corny jokes and puns. I apologize for anyone that doesn't like corny jokes and is reading this.)**

**Disclaimer: I know it's late but I'm still waiting for Santa to let me own Austin and Ally…though I feel like that isn't happening any time soon unfortunately still waiting though**

* * *

** (Day 4)**

"Hey Ally. You are alive." Trish said as she walked into my dad's music store, Sonic Boom.

"Well obviously I am standing here behind the counter. Why wouldn't I be? I only ditched one day." I said in an unamused yet confused voice.

"So I guess you didn't here the rumors?" Trish said. I gave her a confused look. "Since you and Austin were both absent on Valentine's Day and how he told his friends you were his girlfriend the other day everyone assumed you both either got married or you both got into a heated argument and you killed Austin."

"How did people come to those conclusions? Why would they think I married Austin?" She pointed to my purity ring. "Who told them I wear a ring a purity and how was that confused for a wedding ring? No one ever see the ring since I wear it on a chain around my necklace."

"Well I mean I may or may not have told them you have a ring that's suppose to go on your ring finger. But I clearly said you wear the ring around your neck because it is special to you and you don't want to loose it."

"Did you clarify with them that it is a purity ring and not a wedding ring?"

"Well no, but I did clarify that you are not pregnant and that you don't like, like Austin in that way." She said hoping to make me feel better.

"Well thanks Trish- Wait some students think I'm pregnant." I was in utter schock.

"Kind of. More like the whole school."

"Well isn't that sweet" I said sarcastically.

"I tried calling you yesterday, but you didn't pick up your phone." She said trying to defend herself.

"Sorry after Austin dropped me off at home-" Trish began giving me a look. "Nothing happen so don't start suspecting anything or start any rumors about it. I have enough rumors to deal with when we back to school on Monday. Anyway as I was saying my dad called me to come home. So Austin dropped me off at home. Where my dad told me my aunt Jamie got in a car accident. So since the accordion convention is conveniently in New York where she leaves. He said he'd be staying there for a few extra days to take care of her. I was way too in a gloomy mood to text or even look at my phone. " I told her. Then to my surprise Austin walked into the store and ran up and hugged me. So I guess my Austin free Saturday is gone.

"You are okay. I'm so sorry about your aunt." Austin said while he was still hugging embracing me.

"Yes. Sorry I never called you, but I guess you heard everything so you know why." I said trying push him off me. Dang this boy is strong. Well that kind of would explain his muscles.

"I was worried something bad happen to you. All I could think about was your worried facial expression when you asked me to take you home."

Trish began to cough. "Guys I'm still here, but I'll be leaving since it seem like you guys need to discuses a few things. I'll see talk to you later." Then Tish walked out of the store

"Austin please stop hugging me." Austin stopped hugging me.

"So do you want to hang out today?" He asked batting his eyelashes.

"I have to watch the store since my dad is New York." I said apologetically, but I really didn't want to spend much time with him.

"So what your saying is if you got someone to watch the store the store for you then we could hang out."

"Yup, but looks like there is no one." Then I realized something. I just said this to one of the most devious guys I know. This is the guy that bought me in an auction. "Wait I didn't mean -"

It was too late Austin came back into the store with a guy that looked around our age. Maybe older. "This is Gavin he usually helps out at my parents store and will be watching the store for you today. Don't worry he'll also lock up the store." Austin said.

"I don't know how comfortable I feel with a random stranger watching the store. No offense Gavin."

"Come on Ally. Please." Austin began pledding.

"Austin I should really watch the store."

"Ally still don't know your middle name Dawson please hangout with me today" He said as he on one of his knees and held one of my hands.

I could feel my face turning red like a tomato. Most costumers in the store began staring at us. One old lady cam up to me and said "Sweetie go out with this gorgeous guy. He is a keeper." Everyone in the store awed at us and encouraged me to go out with him.

"You know they won't stop till you say yes he said." A big smirk appeared on his face. I really want to wipe that smirk off his face.

"Fine I'll hang out with you." Everyone began awing at us. I feel into peer pressure from total strangers. This is a story for the books.

Austin grabbed my hand and we walked out of Sonic Boom. It was wired holding hand and hand with him, but also kind of nice. Some how it made me feel secure. Snap out of it Ally.

"Glad I didn't need to blackmail you." He said still holding my hand.

"I would have punched you if you tried using the music program and how you spent 10,000 dollars on me because technically I never asked you to." I said with a serious expression.

"Well you didn't but the student council did." He said slightly laughing. I just stared at him. "It was a joke Ally. I'm lightening up the mood."

"Not funny." I said as we walked over to motorcycle. "You do know how dangerous driving a motorcycle is right?"

"You've already been on it two times and you are still alive." He said placing the helmet on my head

"I prefer cars they are much more safer. They have seat-belts. You don't get any safer then that." I said as I got on the back of his motorcycle.

"Remember hold on tight. That's the safest way to be on a motorcycle is to told on to the drivers waist." Austin said starting up the motorcycle.

"What ever dad." I said sarcastically. I held on to his waist, but I decided to look at my surroundings instead of burring my head in his shoulders. It was nice. I felt this adrenalin being on his bike with the wind blowing through my hair.

After a few minutes we arrived at a park. He pulled out a picnic basket from the bottom of the motorcycle seat. He placed a blanket on the ground. He gestured me to come over and sit next to him.

"You knew I was going to say yes." I told him as he started pulling out food and utensils from the basket.

"Well I hoped you would. If worse came to worse I just would remind you about the ten thousand dollars I spent on you."

"You are never going to let that go are you?"

"I will in a month from now." He said serving himself and me some fruit, fancy cheese, and a corn dogs.

"Great. Just great." I said sarcastically. Just when I think he may be a descent human being he goes and reminds me of how much the music program will lose if I'm not with him for a month. He handed me a glass filled with some sort of fizzling liquid. I was skeptical to drink it.

"It is apple cider. Don't worry I didn't poison it." He poured himself a glass and drank his drink as well to show me it was safe to drink. I also took a sip of mine.

We spent the whole time eating. I told Austin all the rumors Trish told me earlier today that were started because we ditched school. He just laughed at them and told be its high school. The place where rumors love being born and spread.

"Hey I'm going to go on the swings I told him." Getting up from the blanket we were both sitting on.

"I'll join you" he said.

We both began swinging back and forth. I felt like a kid again. Carefree with out a problem in the world. I put one of my hands trying to reach the clouds in the sky.

"You okay Ally?" He moved from the swing next to me to being right in front of me. I was shocked and almost feel off the swing. Thanks to Austin I didn't though. He grabbed my arm to keep me balanced.

"Thanks." I said getting off the swings. "Maybe we should go home. I mean it's getting late I think."

"Sure but why were you reaching for the clouds."

"It stupid I prefer not to say." I started folding the blanket we were previously siting on to try to get out of here faster.

"Okay if you're not going to answer then I use one of my questions from our game of 20 questions. I still have some left."

"Fine. Just don't laugh." He agreed. I took a deep breath. "See as a kid my mom would always take me to the park. Her and my dad had certain marriage issues that guess were too hard to work out. On the swings my mom told me she was going to go Africa. She never actually explained why she was moving till I was older. Though I wanted to go so bad with her. I didn't want to be separated from her. So she told where ever we are still under the same sky. Looking at the same moon and sun. We may be a million miles apart, but she till loves me." I felt tears wanting to run down eyes, but I tried holding them back. "So when ever I miss her I always just stare at the sky. It puts me at ease and makes me miss her a little less."

I felt Austin's arms wrap around me. I could help start baling my eyes out. I never told any except for Trish the story. It was too hard to tell. I usually would try to get out of Austin's grasp I need the hug. I wanted to feel safe and that's how I felt in his arms.

"We should get going." I said wiping the tears from my eye.

"Ally, if you ever want to tell me anything I'm here for you. I also won't share your story with anyone. I could tell how hard it was for you to tell me." Austin said picking up the basket and getting on his bike.

"Thanks" I said as I grabbed on to his waist. When we got to my house he grabbed my phone from my pocket.

"Hey give it back." I said. He took a photo of himself and then sent a text to himself with my phone. He then grabbed his phone and took a photo of me. "Why did you do that I asked?"

"Knowing you won't call me if there is a problem I have your number to make sure you are okay." I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him. "Are you sure you'll be alright here all alone?" He asked.

"Yes I'm sure ill be fine." I was about to walk inside my house.

So in less then a week he made me spill one of my most treasured stories. Maybe this month won't that bad. I really have to ask him if this was considered a date. Wait am I technically even dating Austin? Have gone on three dates with Austin or just hung out with three times. I'm back to square. Great progress Ally. At least I'm starting to put up with him. So may square two instead of square one.

* * *

**Author's Note (PLEASE READ):**

**Hello, I just wanted everyone who is reading this story to keep in mind that Ally did tell Austin about the rumors, but she forgot to mention how purity ring was confused my a wedding ring and that she's a virgin. Though he is going to find out on day 6. Where they both will be confronted with all the rumors that were spread because they ditched school. Don't forget to review :) **


	6. Chapter 6 (Day 5)

**Thank you to anyone who is reading this story, reviewing, favoring, and following this story. It really means a lot to me. I appreciate it so so so much. Please continue reading and reviewing. I really do love reading your all your reviews. Especially how some of you are really invested in the characters and the story. PM or review telling me if there is anything you guys want to see in this story.**

**Corny joke: Why does Alice ask so many questions? Because she's in Wonderland (Get it LOL I'm sorry jokes like these entertain me too much.)**

**Disclaimer: So I was thinking since it seems Santa never got back to me on the whole owning Austin and Ally wish, I have decided to ask the tooth fairy. You maybe I could make some sort of deal with her. Though I don't have any baby teeth, so I wonder how this will work out. **

* * *

**(Day 5:)**

**Ally POV:**

"Hello Ally. You are looking so beautiful today." Trish said batting her eyelashes at me.

"What do you want?" I said in a plain voice. I knew Trish wanted something. She only complements me when I'm either really down or she needs something. And since I'm not sad I'm sure she wants something.

"Ally, my dear friend, what makes you think I want something." Trish said in the most innocent and angelic voice she could make.

"Well last time you buttered me up with compliments I ended up being sold in an auction to date Austin." I said coldly.

"In my defense you could have said no."

"I did, but I got guilted into continue dating him because of the music program and how there would be 10,000 less if I didn't go through with this month." I gave Trish a glare. Austin may have his moments, but still he can also be a pain.

"See that wasn't my fault. It was your conscious." I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her. She knows I'm a sucker for the music program and sadly so does Austin. "I wanted to ask if you'd be interested in going on a double date with me and Noah." She said while giving me a big smile.

"Who's Noah?"

"He's this guy in our, I mean my English AP class." She totally forgot for a second that my classes were changed because of Austin.

"Why do I have to go with you and Noah? And why with Austin? " I said coldly.

"Cause dates are always much more fun and less awkward with friends. Plus you don't have an another boyfriend you could go on this double date with."

"What make you think I don't?" For all she knows I could totally dating someone at this very moment.

"Ally we both know this is your first boyfriend." Okay maybe I haven't been so lucky in the love department, but still I could have had a secret boyfriend. Oh who am I kidding. I would never have a secret boyfriend because knowing Trish and how persuasive and nosey she is she would most likely get it out of me.

"Fine your right. He might be busy and what if he doesn't even pick up his phone. Also I'm super busy" I said. Hoping she wouldn't do anything drastic. Though my hopes were shattered. It didn't take long for Trish to grab my phone and start dialing Austin. I chased her around the store in hopes she would give me back my phone.

"Hey Austin this is Trish. Ally has something she's been dying to tell you." I kept mouthing her to not give me the phone. Though she seemed to ignore my plea and passed me the phone.

"Um hey Austin" I said awkwardly.

"Hey Ally" Austin said.

"Uh you see I was wondering if you weren't busy this afternoon if you'd well um go on this date-"

"I loved to go Ally. What time should I pick you up?"

"You can met me at seven at the theater by the mall."

"Okay are you sure-"

"Got to go bye." I quickly hung up the phone not waiting for him to say another word.

Uh I guess we are going on a double date I said sighing.

* * *

**~Time skip~**

"Sorry I'm late." I said panting and trying to catch my breath. "I had to lock up the store and so I just ran here from Sonic Boom. Did Austin and Noah come yet?"

"Someone is excited to see their boyfriend" Trish said giving me a huge smirk.

"I just wanted to know if he is here. That's all. " I mean who cares if Austin's late. I just didn't want to be alone with Noah and Trish. It would be super awkward not this whole double date thing isn't awkward. It would be just less awkward if Austin were here. Yes that's it.

"He went to buy the tickets with Noah. We are going to see Zalien 8 my brains."

"Uh great. You know how much I love Zalien movie." I said sarcastically.

"I know, but this how me and Noah bonded."

"But you told me you guys met in your English AP class"

"We needed something to bond over which turned out to be our love for Zalien movies. Oh look the boys are coming over. Please put up this movie and I'll by you 3 cupcakes."

"Make it 5 and you have yourself a deal." Trish quickly agreed by nodding her head because she saw the guys walking toward us.

"Hi Ally" Austin said as he kissed my cheek.

"What are you doing?" I ask mortified and terrified all at once while wiping off any of Austin's DNA that was put on my check with my hand.

"Kissing you my girlfriend?" He said in a confused your voice.

Oh no I put up a lot from him. He changed my classes. Made me ride that death trap of his. Tried the cheesy yawning and wrapping arm around girl trick. Told his friends I was his girlfriend (even though I am I still don't want people to even though they already do). He bought me at an auction, and just now invaded my personal bubble. So I slapped across the face. I can tell you I felt much more relieve after I slapped him.

"Ow! Why did you that?" He screamed in pain.

"Have you not herd of personal space?" I said stating the obvious reason why I slapped him.

"I have but I thought-"

"Whatever you thought was wrong."

Trish decided to put an end to my bickering with Austin. "Okay I'm going to but an end to this before someone gets hurt either emotionally or physically, again. Let me introduce you to Ally, my best friend. That is Austin her boyfriend. They have an interesting and complication relationship. This is Noah the guy I told you about earlier." Trish said.

"Hi it's nice to met you both. We should probably get inside the movie is starting soon." Noah said.

"Okay me and Ally will go get snacks. You and Noah can go save us seats. As long as Ally promises not to slap me again." Austin said.

"Sure as long as you promise not to pull another move like that" I said giving him a fake smile.

"Me and Noah we be going to save the seats now." Trish and Noah left while me and Austin walked over to the concession stand.

"I never pegged you as a Zalien fan." Austin said trying to make conversation with me.

"I'm not, but I was bribed by Trish that I would act like I am a Zalien fan so her and Noah can watch the movie." It's not so much that I loved cupcakes, but I knew this date was important to Trish. The cupcakes were just a plus.

"May I ask what she bribed you with" Austin asked with that famous smirk of his, plastered on his face. There was no way on earth I was letting him know my love for cupcakes so he could use it against me. Though I did tell him one of my most precious clouds.

"Not unless you want that pretty boy face of your to met the palm of my hand once again." I said threatening.

"So you think I'm pretty," he said raising one of his eyebrows.

"Is that all you herd from what I said?" He wasn't able to come up with a comeback because we were the next in line to order. We ended up getting 4 drinks and two large buckets of popcorn. Though when we returned we found Trish and Noah sucking one another's face. Yup, I just lost my appetite. Me an Austin sat down and I focused all my attention on the big screen.

Some how during the movie I began to dose off. I don't know for how long, but I remember watching any of the part of the movie, dosing off and waking up because Austin kept poking my nose. "Shows over princess" he said smiling at me.

Why is he smiling? Oh shoot! I noticed I was nestled up on Austin's shoulder with his arm around me. I quickly removed his arm that was wrapped around me and sat up straight. I yawned and noticed no one was inside the theater room, but Austin and me. "Wait were are Trish and Noah?" I asked in a very concern voice.

"They left right after the movie. Noah said he would take Trish home. I also told Trish I would take you home after you woke up."

"Oh well it's getting late. Can you please take me home?" I said still embarrassed since who knows how long I was nestled up in his arm.

"Sure my motorcycle is in front." Austin said.

Great he brought the death trap again. I hate to admit it, but I'm starting to get use to that death trap. Dang it. Austin is actually making me like that thing. The whole ride was silent that was until we arrived home.

"Thanks Ally for inviting me."

"You know it was only because Trish kind of forced me."

"Well you still could have made up a lie or canceled at the last minute."

"Okay that's-"

"And you don't have to use one of your twenty questions. I consider all the times we went out as dates. Bye Ally." He drove off while I was shock. Did Trish tell him I was in denial? Maybe that's why kissed me. To show me we were dating. He still needs to learn how to respect personal space. This will be one heck of a month.

* * *

**Author's reminder:**

**Don't forget in the next chapter all the rumors are going to come out. Plus there will some drama. I'll try my best to update as soon as possible. Don't forget to review. Tell me if there is anything you guys want to see in this story and I'll try to make it happen. :) **


	7. Chapter 7 (Day 6)

**Okay here is the chapter where the rumors come to play. I hope everyone reading this likes this chapter. Please continue reviewing. I love reading every single review. So please continue review and if you guys want me to see something happen between Austin and Ally in this story tell me and I'll try my best to make it happen.**

C**orny joke: Why are there no planes where Peter Pan lives. Because they can NEVERLAND! (I always wondered that as a kid. Now my question was answered through a corny joke. See who says corny jokes don't teach you any thing) HAHA**

**Disclaimer: Uh sigh, I still don't own Austin and Ally, but it's on my wish list. **

* * *

**(Day )**

**Ally POV:**

**I felt a pair of arms wrap around me while I was getting my books from my locker. My initial reaction was to punch whoever was behind me. Really Austin couldn't leave me alone this morning.**

"Ow!" I herd the person behind me scream. That was not Austin's voice. I turned around to see who just I punched. I stared at the unfamiliar person behind me wondering who this person is.

"I know it's been a few years Ally, but puberty hasn't changed me that much. Don't tell me you forgot your best guy friend." As soon as he said that a light bulb appeared in my head.

"Elliot? What are you doing here? I mean it not like I don't want to see you I just thought your dad's job work moved." I said.

"We did, but my dad got a promotion that allowed for me to move back." He said giving me a warm smile.

"Sorry I didn't mean to hit you I thought you were someone else." I said.

"It's fine. It's my fault for sneaking up on you I guess." See that's one thing I always loved about him. He has always been a very understanding.

"I better get to my first class I don't want to be late. You can know where the office is, right?" I said.

"Yes. Don't worry'" He said like he has been in this school for ages.

"Let's catch up later?" I suggested. He nodded his head in agreement.

I walked over the changing rooms and change quickly. Then headed to my P.E. class. In the corner I spotted Elliot. What was he doing here?

"Is P.E. your first class?" I asked Elliot as I walked over to him.

"Yes and I'm guessing it's yours" He said giving me another smile.

Elliot and I talked and Laughed for several minutes. That was until Kira, Cassidy and Piper came up to us. Great what do they wan. Those three always loo for trouble and people to humiliate.

"If I were you I would stay away from Ally Dorkson" Kira said laughing with the other girls.

"She's pregnant and married to Austin Moon." Cassidy said. Great I was in no mood to be confronted with false rumors.

"It's okay I don't really believe rumors." Elliot said in a polite voice. See that's one thing I loved about him he never believes in rumors.

"Though Ally has the ring to prove it." Kira said as she yanked my necklace with my purity ring off of my neck.

"Give me back my ring. You can keep the necklace for all I care I just need the ring." I said I began to clench my fist. These girls weren't worth my time. I didn't want to fight with them this early in the morning. I was having such a good morning so far. Reuniting with Elliot and not seeing Austin's face so far this morning.

"So, Ally have been spending a lot of time with Austin." Piper said giving me the biggest smile.

"Dorkson does that include time in the bedroom." Kira said laughing along with the other two girls. Okay that's it.

"Well that certainly explains how she got pregnant." Cassidy said poking my stomach. That was the last straw. Now the gloves are coming off. They want to fight I'll give them a fight.

"You guys are ones to judge. Unlike any one of you I can say I never slept nor will ever sleep with him. I have standards unlike you guys who I guess are willing to do it with anyone. " I was furious. As soon as I finished talking our P.E. teacher blew the whistle and gestured for us to get on the volleyball court to play. The game didn't last too long sometime half way through the game I was hit with the volleyball and the room began to get dark.

"My head hurts" I complained as I opened my eyes realizing I was in the health room.

"Well what do you think you got in the head?" Elliot said.

The health room door soon flung open with a very worried Austin. He rushed over to my side and hugged me tight.

"Did I not warn you about my personal space last night after you kissed my check and I slapped you?" I said as I tried wiggling out of his embrace.

"Really that's all you have to say after I come here worried as heck because I heard you were taken to the health room which is never a good sign" Austin said still not letting me go.

"No one asked you to worry about me" I didn't need anyone to worry about me. There are millions of other problems people should be worried about.

"No one did, but I sure as heck do." He said looking into my eyes.

Elliot interrupted our banter. "Uh Ally whose this" Elliot said with a confused look on his face.

"I'm Austin her boyfriend. Who are you?" Austin asked glaring at Elliot. I felt there was so much tension in the room.

"Elliot, a good old friend of Ally's. " Elliot said shaking Austin's hand.

"Uh Elliot do you mind leaving me and Austin alone. I have to talk to him for a bit. I'll see you at lunch." Elliot decided not to argue with me and just left.

"Okay what was that?"

"What"

"Why were you glaring at Elliot?"

"Did you not see the way he looked at you?"

"You're unbelievable. You're acting like a jealous boyfriend."

"So what is I am"

"Elliot is just a friend. Noting more. Nothing less."

"Well from were I was standing it didn't look like that. I had to brag through the door to stop the flirting going on between you to."

"I was not flirting with Elliot so stop assuming. He helped me after I got hit in the face."

"That's why I came to see you. Are you okay?"

"Fine"

"What exactly happened?"

"To make a long story short, Kira, Cassidy, and Piper comforted me about the rumors that were spread when we ditched school. The ones that said I was pregnant and how we got married. The Kira yanked my necklace that had my purity ring on it-" I was interrupted by Austin.

"Wait you're a virgin?" He looked shock. I don't see what the big deal is.

"Yes that's not the point-" I was interrupted by Austin again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked curiously.

"It never came up any of our conversations? What difference does it make?" I didn't see what the big surprise was. There are many people who don't sleep with anyone in high school.

"I guess it doesn't I just didn't think you were a virgin. I thought since most teens in high school aren't I guess I just kinda assumed you weren't"

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you." I began to get up from the health room bed.

"Where are you going?" Austin asked blocking the door so I couldn't leave.

"I need to find Kira and get my ring back." I said trying to get past Austin. These are the times I wish I was taller then Austin.

"Oh no you don't. You need plenty of rest. You can get your ring back from Kira later." Austin said still standing in front of the door.

"I feel fine. I mean my head does hurt, but I'm perfectly fine. No move before I make you move." I need to get my ring back.

"Ally you leave me no choice." Austin picked me up and carried me over his shoulder.

"Austin put me down!" I screamed. He places me back on the health room bed. I was glaring at him.

"Look just rest for one more class period then we can go find Kira and get your ring back." Austin said. I just nodded my head. "I'll come get you before lunch so we can eat together." I rolled my eyes and took a nap.

* * *

Austin and I walk into the cafeteria room. I was going to get my ring back from Kira. I tried looking for Kira, but she was nowhere in sight. My search was interrupted by one of Austin's friends named Dez.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Moon. Austin, man why didn't you invite me to the wedding?" Dez said while me and Austin exchanged a confused look on our faces.

"Dez we never got married. It was all just a rumor." Austin said.

"You can't fool the love whisper." Dez said sort of whispering it I guess.

"No one calls you that." Whispered Austin.

I spotted Trish in the back of the Cafeteria. "Uh excuse me guys I'm going to go talk with Trish. And Dez listen to Austin we aren't married. It's all a rumor that just need to be crushed." I walked and took the seat in front of Trish.

"Hey Trish have you seen Kira?" I asked hoping she'd know where Kira was.

"She already left. Along with the rest of the cheer team, but did you know Elliot's back." Trish said taking another bite of her salad.

"What?" I can't believe Kira left already. If I don't get my ring back I'm going to slightly blame Austin.

"Ya he is back and may I stay looking finer then ever. Puberty did him well." Trish said giving me a smile.

"No, not about Elliot, but Kira. She has something of mine that I need to get back ASP." I said.

"Well Kira already left so let's forget about her and let's talk about Elliot, your first real crush." Trish began to bat her eyelashes.

"There's nothing to say. It's was unrequired crush that will never happen," I'll admit to everyone, but Elliot that I use to have a crush on him. He would always make me laugh and do all sort of art projects me. The crush was short lived though. He and Trish were both there for me when my mom moved to Africa.

"Oh, right because you're with Austin and you're in love with him." Trish began to make kissing noses.

"No actually it's because after everything that happened with my parent I'm afraid I'll end up like them. Divorced, always fighting, criticizing one another, and with a child in the middle." Maybe that's the reason why I always have my guard up, but it prevents me from getting hurt.

"Just because that happen to your parents doesn't mean it will happen to you." I knew what Trish was saying is true, but there's not 100% granite it won't happen to me.

I decided to skip the rest of the classes and head home. Today was an interesting day. I wanted nothing more then to go home and sleep. Rain soon began to pour from the sky. A car pulled up next to me. I was about to run till the driver rolled his window down. It was Austin of course.

"Need a lift?" Austin said with a smirk on his face.

"No thanks it's a lovely day for a stroll." The rain and winds got stronger. "Okay maybe a lift won't be so bad."

* * *

I began to shiver because I was cold. Austin took of his varsity jacket and placed it on top of my shoulders. "Thanks" I said quietly. The whole drive to my house was silent. Just as I was about to get out, Austin pulled me back.

"Why's the ring so important?" Austin asked.

"It was from my mom. She wanted to give me something special. It was her reminder to me to not fall into pressure and to avoid throwing myself at guys." Austin placed the ring Kira took from me on my finger.

"Austin when did you get my purity ring back?"I asked.

"After I told you to rest I tracked Kira. Made her give me the ring. And the rest is history." That was actually really sweet of him.

"I better get inside. I'll see you tomorrow Austin. " I began to get out of his car. He just gave me a warm smile then drove off. When I got inside my house I began to sneeze. Oh no I soon realized I was getting sick because I was walking for a bit in the rain.

* * *

**Thanks so much for everyone who is reviewing, following, and favoring this story. Please review. I love reading every single review :) **


	8. Chapter 8 (Day 7)

**Thanks so much to single reviewer, person who favors, and follows this story. I really appreciate you all so much. I hope you guys enjoy this story. Please continue reviewing and tell me what you guys think of this story. I really hope you guys like it. :)**

**Corny Joke: Why do you rarely find mathematicians spending time at the beach? Because they have sine and cosine to get a tan and don't need the sun! HAHA this (I apologize for the math joke but I couldn't help it I was just finish some math work I needed to do.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, but I feel like I you guys already know that. I will volunteer as tribute to own Austin and Ally though.**

* * *

**(Day 7)**

** Ally P.O.V.**

I decided to call into school sick today. No way I was going there with a pounding headache, a cough that would not going away, oh and a running nose that would not stop. So to summarize everything I felt horribly sick.

I began to hear a knock on my front door. I first assumed I was just imagining it. But the knocking didn't stop. Eventually I heard someone say, "Ally open up. It's Austin."

So with all my strength and a blanket wrapped around me and went to go answer the door. These surprise encounters do not surprise me as much anymore. "What do you want? Aren't you suppose to be in school?" I asked as coughed.

"Aren't you suppose to be in school as well." Austin said rising one of his eyebrow.

"I'm sick," I said as I sneezed.

"Ya I kind of guess that when you never showed up for first period. Also you look pretty sick." Austin said.

"Well if that all then I'm going to go back to bed sleeping away the flu." I began to close the door in his face, but Austin's foot prevented me from doing so. "What now" I said whining like a little child.

"I'm here to take care of you." He said giving me a big smile.

"No thanks I would have better luck with a dolphin." I didn't want to sound rude, but I also didn't want Austin taking care of me. What if he tried murdering me in my sleep? Though it probably was unlikely to happen you never know.

"Is it possible that you're meaner when you're sick" Austin said bopping my nose.

"Depending. Is it possible you more annoying when I'm sick" I said in a plain voice.

"That's funny Ally, but I'm serious. Today I'm going to help you get better. I brought you some soup, fuzzy blankets, and some medicine. "

"Just leave won't you" I kept trying to push Austin out of my house.

"Go upstairs and rest I'll make you some tea." Austin said not moving and inch.

"Should I even trust you in my kitchen?" Austin thought for a moment then threw me over his shoulder. Are you serious? "Let me go." I said kicking and screaming. He placed me on the couch in the living room.

"Please Ally just rest for me. I really want you to get better."

"Fine. I'm not going to rest because you told me to, but because I'm not in the mood to argue with you and I'm super tired" I really was tried. So I began to laydown on the couch.

"Okay just rest." Austin placed a blanket I had on the couch and placed it over me. I slowly began to drift of to sleep.

When woke up my headache was gone. I still had a runny nose and a cough, but I was feeling better. I smelt something burning so I walked into the kitchen and saw it completely destroyed. There was flour and water all over the place. Dishes and silverware filled the sink. "What happened?" I asked Austin. I was freaking out over the mess in the kitchen.

"Ally I can explain. I wanted to make you some pancakes while you were sleeping to cheer you up, but there was one tiny problem." Austin said.

"You don't know how to cook." I said with an unamused voice.

"Um nope not really." He said avoiding my glare.

"Austin see that's obviously why-" I was interrupted by the flour that was flung on my face.

"Sorry Als." Austin began apologizing.

"Oh two can play at this game." I began grabbing a handful of flour and throwing it Austin. We had a full on flour fight until we were both completely covered in flour. We both sat down on the floor and I began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Austin asked like a nosey five-year-old child.

"The way you look all covered in flour." I said in between giggles.

"Hey have you seen yourself." He said smirking and shaking all the flour from his head.

"And whose fault is that." I said smiling. I began to sneeze.

"Are you okay? Felling any better?" Austin asked with a very concerned facial expression.

"Ya I just better take some medicine and wash off all the flour on me." I said.

"You should probably do that."

"Austin if you want you can take a shower here. I mean it is kind of my fault you are covered in flour." What can I say I felt bad? Flour can eventually become itchy I think.

"Ally Dawson, are you inviting me to take a shower with you?" Austin said with a huge smirk on his face.

"What? No! I meant that you could use a shower in the guest room and I could lend you some of my dad's old clothes that don't fit him anymore." Note to self be crystal clear with Austin.

"Ah was really looking forward to showering with you."

"Ewww you're a pervert." I said throwing more flour on his face.

"It was a joke." Austin said trying to wipe the flour I just flung on his face.

I went to the closet and handed Austin some of my dad's clothes. "The guest room is right across from my room. Go shower."

"Yes boss" Austin started walking to the guest room and I just rolled my eyes.

I ended up taking a long shower. I couldn't help it the warm water felt so nice. As soon as I got out and changed I headed toward the kitchen. "Hey Austin if your out of the shower do you mind helping me clean up the-" I looked around and noticed the kitchen was clean once again. Was I just dreaming everything that happened?

"Oh hey Ally your done with your shower" Austin said placing two bowels on the coffee table in the living room.

"Yup…the kitchen…wait…what…how…when?" I was in a lost for words.

"I take really fast showers so when I finished I decided I probably should clean up the mess we made in the kitchen." Austin said.

"We?" I did not start this mess.

"Hey you were throwing flour as well." I just rolled my eyes at his comment. "Anyway I warmed up the soup I brought earlier and poured us some orange juice. I thought we could eat and watch some T.V." Austin said gesturing me to take the seat next to him on the couch.

I sat down and started eating the soup and drinking the orange juice with Austin. It was all quite until I finished eating. "Do you want some more soup or juice?" Austin asked.

"No, I'm good uh what do want to watch though." I started cough.

"For you to get better." Austin said.

"That's not a movie or a show. I'm going to get medicine." When I returned to the couch I saw Austin channel surfing.

"Feeling any better?" I'll admit it was sweet seeing him act like he cared for me. Ally stay focus Austin is just being nice because he pity's you.

"Ya just cold" I said as a sat next to him. Though as soon as I said this Austin wrapped us both in a blanket and he wrapped his arms around me. I felt my cheeks beginning to heat up. Though that may be just because I was sick. "Austin, get off of me." I yelled trying to get out of his grasp.

"Well I only brought one blanket and I'm getting cold." He said pulling me closer to him.

"I can easily go get another one" I was still struggle to break away from his grasp.

"What's the point in doing that. Getting another blanket is too much work. My arms will give you extra warmth." Really that's such a lame excuse. Wait why am I thinking this. I should be saying this out loud.

"Austin-" My phone began to ring. I was about to answer it, but Austin grabbed it from me. He looked at the caller ID and put it away. "Hey give me my phone back." I demanded.

"Well it isn't anyone important. You should be relaxing and trying to get better, not focusing on the latest gossip or what not."

"Do I seem like a girl that cares about gossip" Austin looked like he was about to answer. "That was a rhetorical question"

"Well it doesn't matter your not getting your phone back till later." He placed the phone in his pant's back pocket. Or I guess I should say my dad's pant's pocket?

"Fine." I crossed my arms. Then looked at Austin.

He noticed because then he said, "What Dawson can't get enough my good looks."

"No, I was just going to say you looked nice in my dad's old clothes."

"Thanks." He said popping his collar.

"Uh let's watch some T.V." I said.

Austin and me watched T.V. and made fun of some foreign dramas over dramatic acting even though we didn't know what any of the actors were say. I noticed Austin sating at me. "Is my nose running?" I said, as I was about to reach for a tissue.

"No your face is perfectly mucus free. I just was thinking that this is one of the times your not full on insulting me or pushing me away."

"It's because I'm not feeling good." Yes, that was the reason. I think. I mean that is the reason. Right?

"Oh" Austin said. There was an awkward silent that lasted for about a minute. I don't know why, but I could stand it so I decided to break it.

"Thank you." I said giving Austin a hug.

"For what?" Austin said not know how to respond to my hug. What I can be nice when needed. I mean he did sort of take care of me today I guess.

"I just taking care of me I guess and destroying my kitchen. Then cleaning it up. I'll find a way to make it up to you I promise. I hate the feeling of owing someone." I don't know how, but I was determined to find a way to repay Austin eventually or else I'd feel indebted to him.

"Ally there's no need to. I mean that's what boyfriends do." I was about to say something but was stopped before I could even say a word. "Before you say something about mean being your boyfriend remember we are together for a month. Are you feeling better?"

"Yup, I just wish my cough would go away." I said coughing.

"Well you know what the say. The best way to get rid of a cold is by passing it to someone else." I was about to ask what he meant but he pressed his lips onto mine. I was in utter shock that I didn't move. I don't even know why I didn't pull away. After he pulled away from my lips I just stood there still staring at him. My brain was trying to process what happened. Did we just? I mean did he?

"Earth to Ally." He said waving his hands in front of my face. "If the kiss was that good maybe I should give you one more." He began to lean in again, but I ended punching him before he could get to close.

"The prince turns back into a frog" I muttered. "Why did you do that? I mean who gave you any permission and told you that's how you get rid of a cold." I started to chew my hair and panic.

"Well considering that you punched me and you have the energy to banter with me, I say it seems like you are feeling a lot better." He said as he gave me a smirk. "I don't hear you sneezing, coughing or complaining about your head. I believe Dr. Austin did a good job."

"Well Dr. Austin is making my headache return."

"Now that I know your feeling better I probably should go home. Unless you want me to stay."

"Get out." I gladly led him to the front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ally." He said before he walked out of my house.

I noticed a smile creeping on my face. Austin was going to be the death of me. Though he did have his really sweet moments. I certainly not falling for him, I'm just starting to put up with him. Ya that's it. But that boy needs to learn how to respect personal space. And ask if he's going to invade it.

* * *

**Shoutouts and replies:**

**AusllyRauraR51FANINTHEWORLD-** thank you for loving corny jokes and you are super duper sweet

**rauraalussly-** hope you didn't have to wait to long

**slne13u-** i did lol

**Lover-Bug- **I'm sorry Ally is acting like a brat. She is just slowly warming up to Austin. But her bratty attitude won't last for long (insert evil laughter)

**Frenchie12**- Yup that Austin for you. But he kind of believe that was established at the Auction in his brain.

**SHOR24- **I did continue :)

**Luckystarz910-** Austin did take care of Ally while she was sick. I know I already this, but I love how invested you are in this story.

**Ausllyrauraluv- **I agree with you 100%. Ally just needs to warm up to Austin.

**brittanie lynch- **Thank you so much. I really glad you like the story!

**AusllyFinchel- **I extremely happy you like this story 

**lizju999- **Thank you for you sweet comment.

**Guest-** I really glad you liked the last chapter and this story. I promise I'll keep posting chapters and your idea will eventually appear in the story. Glad you obsessed with this story.

**pen names are for the weak- **Austin already has a thing for Ally and you will eventually find out since when and why he has had a thing for Ally. Ally just need to warm up to Austin.

**Dont-Stop-Believin-** Glad you like Dez's comment.

**queenc1-**hope you like this chapter

**phia514-**glad you thought the purity ring was cute

**AustinR5Ally-** Super glad you like this story and the fact Austin got her ring back

**ItsJustShenade-** Glad you 3 this story

**pancakeLOVER2245- **I happy you like this story.

**Please continue to review. I really do appreciate all the reviews. Thanks to everyone who says they love this story. I love how some of you guys are really invested in this story. I hope you guys like this chapter. Next chapter you guys will find out who texted Ally . I love to hear who you guys think. **


	9. Chapter 9 (Day 8)

**OMG YOU ARE ALL AMAZING. I can't believe I got a 100 reviews, 52 faves, and 104 followers. Thanks you all so much. And also a big thanks actually anyone who is reading this story. It means a lot to me :) **

**Corny Joke: Why couldn't two feet get along? Because they both thought they were right! HAHHAHA (Uh get it? LOL!)**

**Corny Joke: Who was the roundest knight in Sir Arthurs table? Sir Cumference! He got so round by eating too much Pi. LOL! (I'm sorry this joke may seem dorky to some, but I couldn't help myself. It was Pi day yesterday. So this joke maybe a little late, but I still wanted to share it with you guys. Anyway Happy Pi Day even though that was celebrated yesterday) :) **

**Disclaimer: So as you all probably know I don't own Austin and Ally, but it is on my bucket list lol. **

* * *

**Day 8**

**Ally P.O.V**

"Hey Ally. Did you get my text yesterday? I wanted to know how you were feeling since Trish said you were sick." Elliot said taking a seat next to on one of the benches in the gym.

"What are you talking about Elliot? I never got a text from you." I said starring at him.

"The text I sent you yesterday. Go check your phone. You will see I sent you a text. I 'm sure I sent you a text, but you never replied." He was so sure he sent me a text.

"I would have heard or at least felt my phone buzz if you texted me. " I grabbed my backpack and searched for my phone. Wait where was my phone. It had to be in my backpack. The majority of the time when I'm at school my phone is in my backpack. I can't lose my phone. Imagine how disappointed my dad would be. I have to find phone. Maybe it's in my locker. Austin interrupted my inner thoughts though.

"Hey Als." Austin said as he took a seat in between Elliot and me. This caused Elliot to scot down. Oh no what if Austin wants to talk about the. There isn't anything to talk about though. Is there?

"Austin right. I thought you don't need to attend P.E. since you're on the basketball team. You only need to attend health which is only on Fridays." Elliot said.

"Wait this school has a basketball team?" I asked.

"Yes. How did you not know that? I mean our Basketball team is quite famous. Why do you think I wear a varsity jacket sometimes? " Austin said giving me a small smile. I was speechless. It wasn't my fault I don't know what sports this school has or what Austin wears. "And Elliot I decided I should start going to P.E. to spend more time with Ally as possible. Right Ally?" Austin said placing his arm on my shoulders.

"Austin you don't have to do that. You all ready act like a lost puppy that always follows me." I heard Elliot burst out laughing as I said this.

"I don't actually mind that you think of me as a lost little puppy. As long as you'll be my owner that will never leave. And that means I'll lick you face and I get to wipe my scent on you. " Austin said with a devious grin appearing on his face. He began to lean in.

"Okay never mind forget everything I said really please do. You are a human being who doesn't wipe their scent or lick people." I said pushing him away from me.

"Oh come on Ally I know you love me." Austin staring making kissing noses and continue leaning in while I kept pushing him away.

Elliot got up and looked like he was about to say something, but our P.E. teacher blew his whistle. "Moon, Dawson, those are things that are done behind the bleachers not in front."

"We weren't. It's not what it looks like." I responded quickly. I just took me a while to process my words.

"Ya I was just telling Ally where babies come from." Austin said. Really he couldn't have come up with a better excuse. I began to chew my hair because I noticed everyone staring at us. Super awkward.

"Oh well uh if you are going to that, please, do that outside of my class." Our teacher said looking.

"Whatever you say sir. Does this mean Ally and I can leave so I can explain it to Ally. We have a test on it at the end of the week so I'm just explaining to her so she doesn't fail." I really wanted Austin to have an off button at this exact moment.

"Fine just get out of the gym." Our teacher yelled.

I couldn't say anything because Austin was pulling me out of the gym. He stopped pulling me when we were in font of Austin's locker.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"I don't like Elliot I keep getting bad vibes from him. Plus you weren't even participating so I decided it wouldn't be a problem to pull you out of class." He said getting a few things from his locker.

"Well you could have thought of a better excuse at least. And Elliot is just a good friend. He's one of the sweetest guys I know." I started smiling thinking about Elliot sweet smile and how he is always so nice.

"It doesn't look like that from my point of view." Austin said getting closer.

"What are you doing?" I said scouting back with each step as he began to get closer.

Austin began to laugh. What was so funny? He handed me a birthday bag. "What can I say, I love watching you get nervous and flustered. I also washed your dad's old clothes that I borrowed yesterday."

"Thanks." I said tucking a piece of loose hair behind my hair. The bell rang and Austin walked to our next class. Not hand and hand, just beside each other. It was sort of nice.

* * *

The rest of the day was actually peaceful. Austin didn't bother me in any of our classes, which allowed me to put all my focus on the lesson. Kira, Piper, and Cassidy ignored me completely which was a good thing trust me. And lunch came surprisingly fast. I sat across from Trish and she started to talk to me about how annoying it is to have Dez as a lab partner. I couldn't help but laugh at Trish's rant. She soon changed the topic though

"Wait did you ever find your phone Ally?" Trish asked. Oh my I completely forgot I lost my phone.

"Uh no not yet. I don't even have a single clue where it could be." I said slamming my head on the lunch table.

"If you keep doing that you are going to lose a lot of brain cells." Austin said taking a seat next to me.

"Ally is pretty smart. I don't think it will affect her too much." Trish said.

"She is smart when it comes to books, but with love I feel like that is a debatable topic." Austin said smirking at me. I do believe in love sort of. I just don't want to get hurt. "Oh also before I forget here's your phone back."

"I completely forgot you took my phone yesterday when you were playing Doctor Austin." I said taking my phone back from his hand.

"Wait you both played doctor?" Trish asked raising her eyebrow.

"No remember how I was sick. Austin came by and attempted to take care of me and took my phone away. So I would try to focus on getting better not gossiping with someone." I said nonchalantly.

"Hey I actually took very good care of you. I mean after we kissed you were feeling a lot better." Austin said. I could feel my face beginning to get red and heat up from the memories of the kiss. I kind of that and hoped he would forget about that detail.

"Wait ally you had your first kiss and you didn't tell me?" Trish said giving look that said you enjoyed that kiss didn't you.

"Uh well I um you see. I have to go." I quickly grabbed my stuff and jetted out of the cafeteria. I ended up bumping into someone.

"Oh hey Ally. Where's the fire?" Elliot laughed referring to how fast I walked out of the cafeteria room.

"Sorry. Long and unimportant story to explain." I decided to change the topic. "I uh found my phone." I said sending him a warm smile.

"That's great. Where did you find it?"

"Uh I kind of just forgot were I placed it."

"Did you see my message?" Elliot asked.

"No but I'll check my phone." I searched thru my resent messages on my phone.

"There is actually something I really wanted to ask you." I pulled my eyes away from my phone and looked at Elliot. "Would you want to go out with me?" I was in utter shock I dropped my phone.

"Uh did you just say what I think you said?" I picked my phone that I had just dropped.

"Yes. I don't want you to feel pressured. You don't have to give me your answer right away."

"I have to go." I said. I quickly made my way to my next class and couldn't concentrate on anything the teacher was saying. I mean I should be happy. I liked and still like Elliot, but why do I feel like saying yes would be a bad idea?

"Hey earth to Ally. Class is over." I heard Austin say as he poked my shoulder. "Did you hear the announcement they just made?" I shook my head. "Mrs. Swan is absent so they are giving us a free block instead of going to music class"

"Oh. I think I'm going to go to the library." I said not realizing where exactly I was walking I tripped over a desk.

"You okay?" Austin asked.

"Ya I'm fine." I pulled myself up and head for the library. Luckily without tripping over anything. When I was there I started doing my homework, but I could stop think about Elliot's question.

"Hey Ally you seem really distracted." I didn't really pay attention to what Austin was saying. "I feel like I make you do anything." Nodded my head not know what I agreed to. "You really don't have a clue what I'm saying."

"Sure." I said still keeping my eye English book. Still not paying any attention to Austin.

"So Ally I have a basketball tomorrow, and it's always good to have something to motivate the star player. Which if you haven't noticed it is me. Anyway I wanted bet with you. If my team wins you'll be super sweet to me. After you jetted out of the lunch room Trish told me you are one of the sweetest people she knows and I would really like to met that Ally." I still didn't really know what Austin was saying. Gosh why was Elliot question making me so distracted?

"Mhm. Sure whatever you say." I said.

"Yes! Ally I'll see you tomorrow." Austin screamed. The librarian came and shushed Austin.

I saw Austin walk out of the library. What exactly did he say? And why was he so happy. Uh I guess I'll just ask him tomorrow.

* * *

**Thanks again to everyone reviewing, favoring, following, and reading this story. Don't forget to review. I love reading how some of you so happy and into this story. Everyone's review really makes my day.**


	10. Chapter 10 (Day 9)

**Here is the chapter. I made you guys wait I really hope you all enjoy reading it. I promise I'll do my best to update as soon as I can. I really do appreciate each and everyone who reviews this story. **

**Corny joke: ****Why doesn't the skeleton go to a party? Because he's got noBODY to go with. Haha! (These jokes make me laugh way too much.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. **

* * *

**Day 9**

**Ally's P.O.V**

Classes were over and I began to walk out of school. I still couldn't stop think about Elliot's question this whole day. Maybe I was over thinking this whole situation?

"Ally wait up." I turned around and saw Austin running toward me in what I suppose was his basketball uniform or just a fancier and nicer version of our P.E. uniforms.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Where are you going?" He said giving me his usual yet famous smile.

"Home no I mean work. Wait! No! Scratch that! I think I mean home. Yes that sounds right." Great I don't have a proper answer. Elliot's question was making my brain turn to mush. That was not a good thing.

"Are you okay you have been acting distant and strange today. You have been zoning out in all of our classes. Not to mention tripping over practically everything in your way." Was I really that off from my usual self?

"I fine. I haven't really been tripping-" at that instance I tripped over my own feet. I thought I was going to fall face forward, but someone pulled me back.

"You were saying." Austin said with the big smirk appearing on his face.

"Um I have to go." I said.

"Hey don't you want to see how my basketball game goes?" He said.

"Should I care because I don't really give a care in the world about sports. They just aren't my aren't my thing." I mean the only sport I've technically ever played was volleyball.

"Really after our-" Austin was shortly interrupted by his best friend.

"Austin there you are. Coach said the game is going to start any minute now and he needs you the court." Dez said running up to us, and trying to catch his breathe.

"Dez, can it wait I have to finish talking with Ally. It's kind of important." Austin said.

"No it can't." Dez said.

"Just go you can tell me later." I said then I felt some one grab me by the hand. And it was none other then Austin. "Austin let go of my arm and stop dragging me." My arms were forcefully dragged me into the gym. "Are even listening to me?" I asked.

"Ally just stay please and watch the game. I feel like if you don't then you won't believe me if we win." Austin said making me take a seat on the bench. This dude was insane.

"Wait Austin." I said.

"Don't worry it will be entertaining." Austin winked and started heading toward his teammates.

"Austin I don't-" I noticed he wasn't paying any attention. "And you left me alone talking to myself like a complete idiot." Uh I sighed and took a seat on the bench.

"Mrs. Moon you aren't alone."

"Ah! Dez what are you doing here? And how many times must I tell you that the rumor about Austin and me being married is false. So see there is no reason to call Mrs. Moon." I don't know how many times I would have to explain it to Dez.

"Sure Ally. There's no way to fool me, the love whisper." Dez began to pat my back. This boy is so dense. "Austin sent me to make sure you have fun at this game and don't leave. He needs his motivation to stay."

"How can a person be his motivation and he's treating me like a pet." Why should he even care if I left the game?

"Nah he just cares all lot for you Mrs. Moon. I mean what do you expect you both are married." I gave Dez a glare, which he seemed to ignore. I really thought I already explained Austin and I were only good friends and not dating.

"Dez I don't know much about sport, much less basketball. I just recently found out this school has basketball team." I wasn't a big fan of sports. So never really bothered to learn the main point or the rules of practically any sport. Well except for volleyball, but that's a story for another day. Through out the game the whole crowd was cheering. You saw excitement throughout the crowd. I saw someone throw the ball and started cheering loudly.

"There is nothing to it. Just cheer when our team makes a point." I was about to respond but the Dez said, "Oh hey look the game is starting. Just cheer for Austin and when our team makes a point." He started to pull his video camera from his backpack.

The game seemed super 'intense' as Dez put it. I could hear the girls in back of me chanting Austin's name and gossiping about how cute he was. I noticed someone dunk the ball into the hoop and I began to cheer.

Dez just shook his head in disappointment. "Ally sit down you are embarrassing yourself. That was the opposing team scoring. You are suppose to cheer when our team scores a point."

"Well I didn't I tell you I don't know anything about basketball?" But we should be cheering for the other team, as well to avoid making them feel left out.

"Just cheer when the rest of crowd cheers." Dez said putting all his focus back on the game.

The rest of the game was interesting yet confusing. According to Dez, Austin was really bringing his A game and our school's team was really crushing the other team. I think I was starting to get the point of basketball.

* * *

"What did you think about the game Ally? Did you see my awesome moves on the court?" Austin said running up and opening his arms.

"We can hug when you're less sweaty." I pushed him back. "The game was interesting though." I gave him a slight smile.

"She didn't even know which team to cheer for." Dez said while just face palmed myself.

"Dude can you leave Ally and me alone to talk for a bit." Austin asked his best friend.

"Oh the happy married couple needs some alone time. The love whisper can take a hint." Dez said this and started to leave the gym.

"I'm surprised you haven't tried correcting Dez and informing him the rumors were false and we aren't actually married." Austin said chuckling.

"Oh I have, but it Dez. On a different note congratulations on winning the game." I said.

"Thanks. I didn't expect you to be so chipper about me winning." Austin said raising one of his eyebrows.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I began to wonder what exactly Austin was talking about.

"Don't you remember the bet we made yesterday?" He asked with one of his eyebrows raised.

"No. Wait hold on a second. When did we even make a bet?" I began to slightly freaking out. Calm down Ally maybe Austin is just messing with you.

"In the library yesterday." Austin said in a duh tone of voice.

"Oh that's what you were talking to me about, but I was so delusional yesterday. I never really paid attention to what you were say." I didn't want to tell him Elliot's question made me in cable of listening and realizing what was going on.

"But you were agreeing to everything I was saying." He said with the most innocent eyes. Don't fall for them Ally. Stay true.

"Didn't that seem a tad bit off to you? I mean I wasn't arguing or expressing my opinion on anything."

"I just thought you were being cooperative."

"Uh you give me a headache." I mumbled under my breath. "Well it was nice talking to you and now I'm going to leave."

"Not so fast. Is that how the sweet Ally would act."

"What are you talking about you idiot?"

"Well I'll remind you of our little bet since you seen to not been paying attention." I just rolled my eyes. "I needed something to motivate me to win the game so we betted that if I won you'd be the super sweet Ally Trish told me about."

"I already said I was delusional so in my opinion it was an invalid bet."

"In my opinion it was a valid bet." I grabbed my stuff and stormed out of the gym.

"Hey where exactly are you going?" He asked.

I turned around for a second. "Home." Then continued to make my way out of the gym.

"Well that's not how nice Ally should be acting." He said obviously enjoying the fact he was getting on my nerves. He was following me as I exited the school.

"Will you stop following me?" I asked turning around once again.

"Oh come Ally you are suppose to start acting nice toward me. Of course if you are just a wimp I totally understand." He said inching closer to my face.

"I'm not a wimp." I may get scared at times, but that normal. Right?

"Prove it to me." He continued getting closer to me.

"How do you suppose I do that?" I said slightly freaking out because he was invading my personal space again.

"Follow through with you part of the bet. That will prove to me whether you are or not a wimp. Your choice."

"Look I don't need to prove anything to you."

"You if you want me to stop calling you a wimp." Austin whispered in my ear.

"I- It doesn't- matter." I said stuttering.

"Just like how it doesn't matter that I invalid your personal space."

"That's different."

"How so."

"It just is" I said noticing he wasn't moving only getting closer. "Look if I promise to be the super sweet and nice Ally Trish told you about will you move?"

"Of course"

"Fine. You have yourself a deal not get off of me." I tried pushing him off of me but it was impossible.

"What's the magic word?" He was enjoying this way too much.

"Please get off of me." I said giving him a fake smile.

"Well the magic word for me is Austin Moon is so sexy, but please will work for now." He began to back away.

"Haha very funny, but you do know that what you said is a whole sentence not a word." I said playfully.

"Well I'm Austin Moon. I'm sure I can bend the rules." He stated.

"Sure whatever." I rolled my eyes at him.

* * *

As soon as I got home began to dial Elliot. I had to just give him answer or else my brain would continue being mush. I mean it's sort of his stupid questions fault that I agree to the stupid bet with Austin. So on top of spending a month with Austin now I'm going to have to act super sweet toward him. Uh just when I believe he's becoming somewhat decent we return back to step one.

"Hey Elliot its me Ally….I have the answer to your question. You the one about us going on a date…"

* * *

**Sorry I do know I'm ending this chapter on a cliffhanger but I will update very soon as my apology for taking a tad longer then usual to update. I promise I will update either on Saturday or Friday. Please review. I love reading your guys review :) **


	11. Chapter 11 (Day 10)

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, followers, and well everyone who is taking time to read this story. I'm sorry I didn't update on Saturday like I planned to do a few things got in the way. The good news is I'm finally on spring break so that means I'll be spending a good amount time working on writing chapters and also doing homework for school. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Corny Joke:**** How do you find a spider in the Internet? Check out his web site (Lol!)**

**Disclaimer: As you all probably know from all of my previous disclaimers I still have not found a way to own Austin and Ally. **

* * *

**Day 10**

**Ally P.O.V**

"Hey Ally do you think I smell funny?" Austin asked sniffing himself.

"I don't know we just came back from P.E. so it could be sweat." I said focusing on taking notes on what the teacher was saying.

"Oh come on can't nice Ally do me this favor and just tell me if I smell." I sent him a fake smile and scooted closer to him. When I was close enough he pulled me in for an unexpected hug. "You know I really like nice Ally." Austin said giving me a wink.

"Well I'm not super fond of her, your hugs, and sweat." I said as I started to roll my eyes and try my best to get relinquished from his hug.

He soon let go of me. "Don't worry I took a shower in the locker room I just wanted to give you a big bear hug. Oh also do you want to come over I gotten a few ideas for the song we have to write for music class." He said. I just gave him a look. "Don't worry my parents won't be home."

"Yup that fact that your parents aren't home makes me want to come over." I said sarcastically. I never really been over to anyone's house except for Trish's without any form of adult supervision.

"Oh come on we have been procrastinating long enough on the assignment. I mean we don't technically have to do the project. I mean we can always just fail the assignment." He said. I hated how he knew I placed such a high value on grade.

"No we have to do the project. I haven't failed any academic subject in my life and I'm not going to start this year." I told him.

"So then we will work on the project in my house after school."

"I don't know I would prefer to work were there are tons of witness."

"What are you afraid of?" Austin began to lean and scoot closer.

"Nothing. Everything is just peachy." I said as I gulped from nervousness. Why was he getting closer?

"Then my house it is after school." He winked and turned to face the teacher.

"Great. Just great." I whispered to myself. I guess I'll just have to ignore the fact the his parent aren't home.

* * *

"Trish I need your advise on something" I said running up to my best friend who was sitting on one of the lunch tables eating her lunch.

"OMG! Is that you finally admit your undying love for Austin." She said dropping her fork.

"What? No." What would make her come to that conclusion? "Stop that's not even close to what I was going to say." I stated.

"Then what were you going to say." Trish asked curiously.

"Well to make a long story short Elliot asked me on a date." Trish just stared at me and started to blink uncontrollably. I believe she was just processing what I had just said. "But you see I said no because well it's Elliot and he is like my oldest and longest best friend." Trish gave me a slight glare. "Well except for you. I mean I do have feelings for him because he was my first crush but I feel like our friendship is more important. Plus with everything that happened with my parents I'm not to sure if I want to go and fall in love."

"I knew." Trish said with a huge grin on her face.

"Knew what exactly?" I asked.

"That Elliot had a thing for you. It is so obvious. I mean think about the way he stares at you and is always complementing you. Plus you guys can go on and on yapping about boring art stuff." It may have been obvious to her, but it wasn't to me.

"I knew he liked you." I turned around and notice Austin behind me with both of fist clenched together.

"Something tells me that this can't be good." I said as I noticed Austin leaving the cafeteria room quite angrily.

"Well then don't just sit here. Trust your gut and go after him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid or that he will regret." I knew Trish was right so I quickly got out of my seat and left the cafeteria room.

I started to run around the school looking for Austin frantically. When I finally found him I noticed his eyes were filled with anger. He grabbed Elliot by the collar and threw him the lockers. Elliot then threw a punch to Austin that he avoided. Then Austin threw Elliot toward the lockers again. I had to stop them both from getting in trouble and hurting each other.

I quickly ran to Elliot side to make sure he still had a pulse. "Elliot, are you okay?" I asked while Austin just scoffed. "Are crazy?" I yelled.

"Ally get away from Elliot." Austin said with anger in his voice.

"I'm fine. Just go." Elliot said with a look of pain in his eyes. Blood was beginning to drip from his lip. I could not stand another second of this whole situation.

"No. I know you both have not been the best of friends but you guys also shouldn't be fighting. Violence never solves anything. And austin what makes you think you have any right to do this to Elliot? He's a human being with rights that dose not deserve to be threatened or punched."

"Ally just leave you don't know what this crazy dude is capable of." Elliot said. I ignored his suggestion.

"You want to know what? You have been cheating on me with him." I could see his was furious, but he had no right to be.

"How dare you falsely accuse me. I could never cheat on you because we were never technically together! I'm only with you because of the stupid auction where I never planned or meant to be a prize!" I yelled in frustration.

"Is that how you feel. I heard what you and Trish were talking about. All how Elliot was your first crush and stupid stuff like that." Austin said inching closer to me.

"Yes of course that's how I feel. And let me guess you would have a problem if I went out with Elliot?"

"Well I forbid you to go out with Elliot."

"You forbid me?"

"That's what I said"

"Oh now I get what this is all about." I finally understood.

"You do?" Both guys said in sync.

"Yes. You don't like Elliot so you don't want me going out with him. You also feel like you own me because you bid a grand amount of money on me during the auction. I don't know how many times I have to say this but I'm not property. Just when I was starting to think that you are an actually descant human being you do something stupid like picking a fight with Elliot." I was furious on the way Austin was acting. So I basically blew up in his face.

"I'm done Ally I try giving you hints, but you seem too dense to even comprehend what I'm saying. You may be very book smart, but when it comes to acknowledging someone else's true feelings you can't. Just forget about the rest of the month. I'm so done with you Ally and this stupid month." Austin had basically left with eyes filled with anger. I feel like I have just been dumped and there is the painful feeling of loneliness in my heart. The last I felt this feeling was when my mother left for Africa. Somehow that aching feeling has returned.

"Uh come on Elliot let's take a trip to the nurses office." I wanted to distract my own feelings and inner thought.

"Ally I'm fine." Eliot said giving me a slight smile.

"No your not. Your lip is bleeding. Whenever there is blood coming out of a person that doesn't exactly mean they are A-Okay." We walked to the nurse office together. It was quite until I broke the silence between us. I couldn't stop thinking about Austin's reaction.

"Look I was wondering if we could still go out that date." I need a distraction and Elliot seemed to be it.

"Of course, but are you sure you want to go out?" Elliot was still kind of shocked since I basically did reject him yesterday over the phone.

"I'm sure." I said.

I guess I won't have to worry about Austin anymore. I should be happy about this, I mean it's what I wanted to happen since the beginning of this month. When did it all change? Why can't I help feeling depressed and sad. Uh and why won't that feeling of abandonment leave me.

* * *

**Okay I hope you guys aren't to upset with what happen between Austin and Ally, but don't worry hopefully everything will work out? Also was think of starting another story and I wanted to know which would you guys prefer for me to write first? Please tell me and don't forget to review.**

**Debate between love and hate:**

Ally and Austin are polar opposites. The only thing these two have in common is being on the same debate team. Ally is the determined captain who's also a goodie-two-shoes that's a firm believer in love. Where as Austin on the other hand, who was forced into the debate team just wants Ally to learn how to loosen up have fun and not believe so much in love. (This summary kind of needs so work, but I hope you all get the gest of the story.)

**Notice Me:**

Ally has had the biggest crush on Gavin. There is just one problem; Gavin doesn't even seem to notice Ally. But maybe with the help of Mr. Popular aka Austin Moon she can maybe get Gavin to finally notice her. But can Austin get Ally to notice his feelings for her?


	12. Chapter 12 (Day 11)

**As usual thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, is reading, following, and favoring this story. I have decided since I feel like there were an equal amount of people who either wanted the story of _Notice Me _and_ The Debate Between Love and Hate, _that I will just make both stories_. _And ****_The Debate Between Love and Hate _is already up s**o please check it out :). And all of you who wanted _Notice Me _it will be up shortly. Anyway no more blabbering and onto the story :) 

**Corny Joke: Why wouldn't the shrimp share his treasure? Because he was a little SHELLfish!**

**Disclaimer: As you all may know I don't own Austin and Ally, but I wish I did. Anything could happen Lol!**

* * *

Day 11

Ally POV:

"Problems my friend." Trish said as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"I'm just really upset. Whenever I go to the front office to try to change my schedule back to the way it use to be no one will help me. They all say that they are either too busy or they just ignore. I'm in my own personal hell." I said twirling my mash potatoes on my tray. Plus that annoying pain in my chest wouldn't go away.

"I'm guessing Austin is behind all this?" I had told Trish everything that happened yesterday between Austin, Elliot, and me.

"Uh it just upsets me that we aren't even together for the rest of the month," I said as I made air quotes with my hands. "Yet, it seems impossible for me to switch my classes." He wasn't even acknowledging me in any of our classes. I was practically invisible to him. You know what I have to stop thinking of Austin. I mean I don't even care if he notices me.

"Maybe you need something positive in your life. More preferably a tall, brunette that's quite muscular is I may add." Before I got a chance to even ask who Trish was referring to, Elliot came and wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey." Elliot said giving me a sweet smile. Yes something positive. Elliot was a good thing right? He can certainly get my mind of Austin. I really should stop saying his name.

"Hi." I said as I gave him a shyly smile.

"You should check your phone. I sent you a photo of a house I made for my turtle out of toothpicks." Elliot said with a big and bright smile.

Most people would think that Elliot making a house for his turtle is dorky, but I find it sweet. We weren't art rebels for nothing. See I'm not even thinking about Austin when I'm with Elliot. Dang it I'm still thinking of Austin by saying I'm not think about him. I decided it would be a good idea to snap out of my inner thought. So I nodded my head and began to search through my bag and search for my phone. "Shoot." I said.

"Did you lose or misplaced your phone again." Trish said with a slight worried expression on her face.

"No, I just forgot my books for my next class in my locker." I said gathering my stuff and getting ready to leave the cafeteria table where I was sitting on with Trish.

"Here Ally I'll come with you. So we can also talk about our date, tomorrow." Elliot said. He really was a nice guy.

"Uh sure. Bye Trish. I'll talk to you later I guess. Will you be okay if I leave you by yourself for the rest of lunch." I said directing all my attention to Trish.

"You guys have fun. I have to find Dez and talk about our project." Trish said. That project will be interesting, since Dez and Trish don't really get along. "Don't worry the project has nothing at all to do with you." I gave her a confused look since I never even asked what the project had to with so I just ignored her last sentence. I left before I became more confused.

* * *

"Ally so I was think we could head up the new art gallery that just opened up at the mall." Elliot said. He was really trying to make this date perfect. Yet I couldn't get that aching feeling out of my chest is still present. Maybe I'm getting heartburn.

"That sounds great." I said. "Oh come on can't they think of somewhere else to make out instead of my locker." I noticed two random blonds sucking each other's faces in front of my locker. This is a school not some place couples make out like crazy.

"Do you want me to say something to them?" Elliot offered.

"No it's okay I go this." I told Elliot. "Can you to please move you both are kind of blocking my locker." I told the two teens sucking each other's faces in front of my locker. They just flipped to the next locker over without breaking the kiss.

I really felt wired seeing them show such high forms of PDA. I did my best to grab my books as fast as I could then shut my locker. Only two find out the two people sucking faces weren't random strangers, but Austin and Cassidy. There I felt the pain in my chest increase if possible.

"Austin?" I questioned. Not wanting to believe my eyes.

He pulled away from Cassidy and just looked at me. "Hey Ally, how have you been?"

Now he is actually acknowledging me, and acting like nothing ever happened. I'm so confused. "We just talked yesterday and we have every class together." Reminding him of the obvious. Did he completely forget what happen yesterday?

"Sorry haven't noticed." Really I can't believe this guy.

Elliot ushered me to leave. He probably didn't want a repeat of yesterday. I really don't blame him. That was a scary sight to see of Austin. "Come on Ally let's just go." He said.

"Ya you herd him. Your boy toy and you, Ally Dorkson, should just get out." Cassidy said with an annoying smile appearing on her face.

My voice became full of sarcasm as I responded to her insult, "Wow Cassidy very classy."

"Just leave Ally." Austin said emotionless as he looked at the ground.

I took a deep breath and started walking away with Elliot. I tried to fight all my urges to look back at Austin once more. Though I ended up caving in. I turned back once to find a giggling Cassidy and a cheerful Austin. I guess it was all an act. All that time we spent meant absolutely nothing to him. Well I guess it meant nothing to me as well. I knew all along it was an act and I reassured myself of that yesterday. I don't even care about the time we spent together. I'm just lucky I'm not obligated to spend the rest of the month with him. That's what I wanted all along.

I noticed water began to slightly fall from my cheeks. I can't have Elliot see me crying since I don't even know why I'm crying. "Um Elliot I'll talk to you later I have to go to the little girl's room." I covered my eyes and ran I didn't wait for a response, but I also didn't wait for any more tears to fall in public.

I ran as fast as I could to the bathroom and I couldn't help, but cry inside one of the bathroom stalls. "Ally, are you okay? Elliot said you ran to the restroom." I heard someone say.

I quickly wiped away all my tears and opened the stall. I found Trish there with her arms wide open. "I fine. I just got something in my eye like dust." I said putting on a fake smile for her.

"Look I hate do this but I'm going to very blunt with you right now-" Unfortunately for the bell rang.

"We should get to class." I suggested as I tried to make a fast exit.

"Ally classes can wait a minute. I just want you to know you can trust me. I'll always have your back. You're best friend and my longest friend." I knew that's not what she really planned on saying but I'm glad she said what she said.

"I know." My and Trish hugged for a second before we both departed to go to our designated class.

"Also if anyone ever hurts you are is mean to you I promise I'll have your back." Trish said.

"And I'll always have yours." I told her.


End file.
